


I didn't know you love me

by Dini18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Romance, Smut, Spanish Lance (Voltron), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dini18/pseuds/Dini18
Summary: New school year starts and the first day is actually the best, but not today and not for Lance....





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first FF, so pls show some mercy. English isn't my language, so pls tell me if I made mistakes.  
> Pls enjoy While you read. 
> 
> And tell me if you like it, cause I will post more of this later.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I PUT THE RAPE SCENE UNDERN LINE, SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT THAN JUST SCROLLE DOWN WHERE THE SECOND LINE IS!!! I respect my readers.

Summer vacations are the best. Sun, ocean, beach, girls in bikini and much more.  
But it is allways sad when they are over and the boring school life starts again. These thoughts crossed Lance mind when his phone rang to wake him up.

\- Jesus Christ!! It's only 6.30 in the morning - he shouted at his phone. 

His mother shouted through the door, that he has to move his ass. After Lance finally got up and did his morning routine he went to school.  
As always, the first day of school was the loudest. Groups are talking with each other about their vacations. New faces are building groups to hang out.  
It was unusual to see all this people again. Lance made his way through the hall way to his history class.

\- LANCE!! - a familiar voice shouted as ot was calling him. Lance turnd arround and saw his best friend Hunk with Pidge and Keith.

\- Hey guys! 

\- So tell us about your vacation. Did you went somewhere? - Pidge asked.

\- Well yes. I was three weeks with my family in Mexico, visiting my abuela.

\- Sounds nice - said Keith 

\- Actually it was. My abuela is a nice old woman who loves baking. Her cookies and pies are the best.

\- I hope you brought some cookies with you? - asked Hunk whos face began to glow after the word " coockie". 

\- Sure! But you have to wait till breake.  
So they went in silence to their history class

\- You know, this year will be full of suprises - said Pidge when they took their seets.

\- That is what you use to say every year Pidge- said Keith with a smile.

\- I know, but i have this feeling something awesom will happen. Who knows maybe Lance will find a girlfriend or boyfriend or Hunk will win the cooking cometition this winter?- said Pidge with a thought full expression on her face.  
In the same moment Mr. Coran enterd the room. 

\- Good morning Ladys and Gentelman, I asume, you had wonderfull vacations and now have plenty of energee to learn history.  
The class nooded in response. 

\- As you might remember, we still have a few themes left. Thats why I'd like to make for the next six weeks group work. You will work together with a partner which I alredy desided on the following thems, which I will anaunce. This project should be 100 and more pages long. After this six weeks you will present your results in front of the class. Depending on the success of your presentation, your grade fro the first quarter can be better than befor summer. 

After that, Mr. Coran starts to tell the thems and groups. After the first six, appeard a pair which was well known to the whole school. It was Lance and Keith, their theam was civil war. It wasn't unusual that the two of them worked togehter. They werent best friends or friends, they just hung out together because of Pidge and Hunk. But when tjey had to work togehter they were a perfect duo. After they have been once in diffrent groups in one of ther projects in their healt class they never been seperated again. After class Keith lookd over to Lance, he was happy to work with him again. They always had lots of fun doring their work and Keith was looking forward to work with Lance.  
Lance noticed that Keith was starring at him.

\- Again togther - said Lance with a smile.

\- Yeah. To be honest I love to work with you. It is always funny and...I don't know I just love it.

\- To be honest...me too, I love it aswell. 

\- So ehm...should we start right after school or should we wait?

\- Civil war...it is a big though and I think sooner we start, sooner we will be finished. 

\- You have a point. So after school at my place? Dose it sounds good?

\- Sure, why not. Wait for me at the parking lot. 

\- Sure.  
But before Lance could say anything, his pbone rang. 

> Yes? 

> Hey Lance! How are you buddy? 

> What the fuck?!- asked Lance with a shock 

> I asume you doing great, I must wanna to remind you, that you have duties to fulfill. 

> I told you, I will not do that. 

> Perhaps you did, but you forgett an important thing, if you will not do that, your friend will replace you. 

> You fucking bastard!!- with those words Lance hung up. 

\- Lance, is everything okay?- asked Keith with worry in his tone. 

\- Yeah, everything is fine, I just can't join you guys to the first breake. There are some things I need to take care of. 

\- Do you need any help? 

\- No, but thanks for offering. 

\- Fine, than I let the guys know and see ya. 

Lance smiled in response. He was glad Keith went away. He didn't want him to know the real reason for this change of plans. Lance and Keith weren't best buddys, but they cared for each other on their own way. The first breake started and Lance made his way to the roof top, he sat down on the cold floor. Silence is sometimes the best friend before stormy clouds come. 20 minutes passed before a bunch of guys show up. 

\- LANCE MY DARLING- said the leader of this group with a devilish smile. 

\- Hey Jo. 

\- I missed you so much during vacation. 

\- Well, I DID NOT! 

\- But I and you know what that means. - said Jo and got on his knees.

\- I told you already I AM DONE!!- shouted Lance.

\- I know, and and I also know, that your buddy Keith looks also really good and handsome. I bet his cock would be as good as yours.

\- If you lay a finger on Keith, I swear I kill you. - said Lance with a lightning in nie eyes. 

\- Than do as I said and your beloved Keith is safe and sound. 

Lance lookd away, he hated this situation he is in. Jo raped him since his second year and sometimes Jo's friends aswell. He hated himself and Jo for everyyhing that ha'pens go him. 

\- Fine- sight Lance. 

\- Such a good PET- said Jo with a smile.

\- Bastard!! 

\- Boys leave us alone.- comand Jo. His friends left and Lance was alone with Jo. - So, than lets start with the fun part of our meeting.

Lance didn't say anything. He just sit and did nothing. Jo kisses him with so much lust and passion that Lance melt away only from kissing.m

\- You missed me, didn't you? You missed my lips on yours, just be honest Lance, you fingerd yourself during vacation. 

\- N...no- gasped Lance.

Jo went further to his neck and collar bone. Lance moand and gaped with every kiss Jo put on his neck. 

_________________________ ( Warning Rape sceen)_____________________________________________________________

\- J..Jo, t...touch me- Lance moand. 

\- Where should I touch you? 

\- Where ever you want to. 

One of Jo's hand went under Lance shirt and Jo touches Lance nippel.

\- M...more...I want more- said Lance through the plesure. 

\- you are such a bitch, a dick loving bitch who loves to be fuckd. 

\- Yes, I'm your dick loving bitch, your pet, your sex toy...just fuck please- shouted Lance

In the next second Lance looses his pants and underwear. His half hard dick was only matters to Jo now. He licks it and kiss it, Lance overhelmd with plesure couldn't think right.  
The only thinh he want now is to be sucked. 

\- Jo...I want you to suck my dick.- said Lance

\- How much do you want me to suck it?

\- Please I need it!! I can't hold it any longer!!!

Jo kisses the dick one last time and began to suck it. The plesure Lance felt was better than anything else. To be honest Lance missed Jo, but only the physical " relationship" they had. He actually hated Jo but when you think about it, two years of pain and plesure, you start to miss it when you don't get it every day like you use to.

\- Y...Yes...Good...that is so good- moand Lance

\- Do you want more than that?

\- Yes, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, I wanna feel you inside me and your cum. 

Lance didn't realise what he was saying. Everything was automatic and with out any emotions.  
Jo didn't waste any second to prepare Lance, he just put his dick inside him. Lance screamd because of the pain and plesure. Jo fuckd Lance in silence, automatic mlves were comen in this situation and both of them knew it. For Jo, Lance was his toy who can be fuckd whenever Jo want it. And it dosen't matter if Lance like it ore not as long as Jo has his toy everything seemd to be fine. 

\- Jo...Jo... I am about to come- moand Lance

\- Good, come for me my PET- said Jo as he hit inside Lance a spot. 

\- I love to be fuckd, I love dicks inside me, more, more, FUCK ME MORE JO!! - screamd Lance when he came. 

\- Nah, not today. I am pleased for the rest of it. - said Jo and came insede Lance.

_______________________ ( end of the sceen)__________________________________________________________

After that Jo went away. Lance was alone. He looks at his dick and the cum on the floor. He hated as no one else. Sure it was good to be fucked and feel the plesure of a dick inside some one....but been raped wasn't that what he wanted. Every time after been raped he couldn't move. Lance looks at phone and saw three messages from Keith. 

K: Where are you? Class is about to start! ( 10:30 ) 

K: I said you are at the nurse office. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME WERE YOU ARE!!!! ( 11:15) 

K: Lance, buddy answer me pls ( 11:45) 

L: I am at the roof top, can you pick me up from there? ( 12:00) 

K: What are you the fuck doing there...wait there I come 4u ( 12:01) 

Five minutes later Keith was at the roof top, he saw Lance sitting there without pants. 

\- Lance?! Buddy are you okay???

\- Not really, I can't move. 

\- And do you have any good reason sitting here withoit pants and skipping class??

\- Yeah, I have...I...I was raped. 

Silence felt between them for long a long time. 20 minutes past after Keith broke the silence. 

\- You were what?! 

\- Yes, you heard right. I was raped.

\- How rhe fuck you can be so calm about it????!!!! 

\- It wasn't the first time it happend. 

\- Dose it have anything to do with the call you get??

\- Yes, I had no other choise than to do it, because if not, than you will sitting here instand of me. 

\- WAHT.THE.FUCK

\- Yes. The guys name is Jo. He is in Huks class and two years ago...- Lance stops talking. 

The memories like shapr knifes went through his heart. Shame, embressment, hate, anger, all that filled Lance. Nobody, not even his mother knew about this. 

\- Lance, you don't have to tell me if it's hard for you.- said Keith

\- It's so painfull, I hate myself. I...I - tears told what words couldn't. 

Keith sit in front of Lance. The next second Lance found himself in a hug. A warm, loving and comforting hug. It was important for Lance, he felt safe what he didn't for two long years. No one was important now, not Jo who raped him not so long ago, not that fact, that they have class in few minutes...NOTHING, but one thing did and it was Keith who were right here beside Lance, comforting him and showing that love is still a big wepon against everything the life is giving us.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit cute between Keith and Lance, during their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you all for supporting me, I just can't belive that I got over 200 hits in 24 hours. YOU ARE THE BEST
> 
> Second: Many of you might notice, that I made many mistakes in the first chapter. The thing is, I am writting from my tablet and you know the problem with the touch keyboard. But I promise that in this and the following chapter you don't have to facepalm you because of my mistakes.

After Lance calm down, he and Keith returnd to class. Their last subjects were math and biology. Keith offers Lance to sit beside him.

\- You know, just in case you don't feel well. 

\- Thanks Keith. Really...thank you.

In math nothing happend, except that fact, that Lance couldn't focus. His thoughts were somewhere else. He thought about what happend during break. He dosen't want to he a sex toy. He hates the way his school life is. 

\- Mr McClain, what is the answere to this question?

His teachers question brought him back. 

\- I am sorry sir, but I didn't listen.

\- I see that. Would you please pay attention to the lesson and stop daydreaming during my lesson.

\- Yes sir. 

After school, Lance went straight to the parking lot avoiding any contact to his friends. 

\- Lance?!- a familiar voice said his name.

Lance looks arround. Than near a red Audi was Jo. 

\- Hi Jo. 

\- What are you doing here? 

\- I'm waiting for Keith. He and I are doing together a project in history. 

\- I see. But I don't think you will find him here.- said Jo with a smile 

\- And why that? 

\- He is busy now.

\- How do you know? 

\- I met him not so long ago. 

\- What did you do to him, you fucking bastard?! 

\- He will be safe and sound, if he will agree to my tearms. 

\- Which are?

\- Never touching ny pet. 

Lance became pale as a ghost. Jo knew about Keith comforting him after been raped!! He was so angry at himself for letting Keith comforting him. Now Keith is in troubel because of him. 

\- Jo, please let bim go. He dosen't do anything. You have my body, what else do you want from me? 

\- How charming. You care so much about a person who isn't even your friend. 

\- He is my friend!!- shouted Lance. 

Jo was a cold hearted bastard, but sometimes he shows mercy. But only when he is in a good mood. 

\- Jo I beg you...let Keith go!- Lance was crying. 

\- Guys! Let our guest go.

And there Keith safe and sound, without any sights of harassment. 

\- LANCE!- Keith was glad to see him. 

\- Keith! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!- Lance was happy. 

\- Hey...I'm fine don't worry.- The worry in Lance eyes was litrally written inside them and Keith saw it. 

\- Thank you Jo.- said Lance

\- Don't get me wrong Lance. I let your friend go but you are still my pet. And never forget that. 

After that, Keith and Lance went to Keiths place to work on their project. 

\- Lance, may I ask you a something?

\- Sure. 

\- Is there any possible way to stop being Jo's pet?

\- Yes. 

\- Which is? 

\- I need to finde a replacement for me, which will statisfied him.

Silence felt between them. Keith thought about what Lance told him. A replacement that is good enough for Jo. What if...What if Keith would be this replacement? Lance would be safe and sound and Jo would leave him alone. 

\- Keith it's okay. You don't have to help me dealing with that. I don't wanna put you in trouble.

\- I had an idea but I think you will be against that. 

\- If this idea means you as my replacement, than hell yes I'm against that. 

\- But I really wanna help you Lance. I don't wanna see you suffer because of that any longer. 

Lance met Keiths eyes. This always so cold and black eyes, were now warm and loving. They look at each other for a long time. Their bodies moved to each other like magnets. Being only centimeters apart Lance smiled at Keith. Keith moved forward to kiss Lance but he moved away. 

\- Lance?! 

\- I'm sorry Keith. I can't do that. It's just...nevermind. 

\- No, tell me! 

\- Jo knew about what happend between us at the roof top, I just...I don't want you get more involved as you alredy are. 

\- Lance, I promise you no matter what will happen to me, you, your safety is more important to me than anything else. 

\- Keith...

\- Lance, to me you are more than just a friend. I love you and I swaer I help you to get away from Jo. 

Lance didn't say anything. He just looks at Keith. Happieness and fear were fighting inside him. At one side he was happy that Keith loves him...like for real but at the other side, Lance was afraid because of Jo. If Jo finds out how Keith feels about him, than you can kiss Keith good bye for ever. 

\- Lance say something...please.

\- Keith...I...You...You are also important for me and I appreciate the way you feel about me, but I can't be with you. 

\- Keith...I...Lo siento Keith.- said Lance with tears in his eyes. 

\- I swear, I will rescue you from Jo and I will give you as much Love as you need. 

Lance didn't say anything. He just stands up and went home. Keith was alone in his room. He was angry at Jo for breaking Lance so hard.   
At his way home Lance cryed. He kind of loved Keith as well but his feelings for him couldn't be let outside his heart. Finally when he reached home, he went in to his room. He prayed to God, that if it is possible for him to be with Keith one day together and live happily ever after, than he will do what ever it takes to make this dream come true. 

\- Hijo, the food is ready- said his mother through the door. 

\- Gracias madre. I'm on my way. 

But before he could go down he get a message from Keith. 

K: Lance, I love you and I swaer to God, I will do everything what is in my power to be with you. Even if it means be the replacement for you. I will do that just to see you smile again like two years ago.   
Good night and sweet dreams   
Ily <3 ( 21:30) 

Tears of happieness made Lance face wet. It feels like his prayer to God reached him and he show mercy. 

I love you to thought Lance and went downstairs to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls writte down what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Translation from spanish to english: 
> 
> Lo siento= I'm sorry
> 
> Hijo= Son
> 
> Gracias madre= Thanks mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, pls comment below. I am sorry for my mistakes...pls support me, so I can keep going, cause I love to write about it.


End file.
